Computer networks have become an integral part of the business world. The ability to move large quantities of data in a short period of time is critical to many business operations. Given the huge amount of traffic handled by a typical enterprise network, such as a Storage Area Network (SAN), there is always a need to improve the performance and efficiency of these networks to meet end users' needs. Typical hardware solutions such as expanding the physical bandwidth of the network or increasing the processing power of the servers may be too costly to implement. A more effective and less expensive way to improve network performance and efficiency is desired.